


Fluff and Stuff Star Wars Edition

by RelilaRamblr



Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelilaRamblr/pseuds/RelilaRamblr
Summary: The Flufftober prompts I choose to use Star Wars for. I'll put which days and prompts in the summary as I put them up.Day Five, SparkleDay Eight, UnwaveringDay 13, WhispersDay 15 Breathless
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946599
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Cara stared her blaster, which was dotted with little patches of a horrible yellow-green glitter. She looked down at the small green child, who blinked innocently up at her. She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. She opened her mouth but was cut off by the door opening. Din’s face was cover with his helmet as always. 

A helmet with patches of glitter all over it.

Cara took a moment to appreciate the state of the man’s armor, almost forgetting her gun was in a similar state. The man cleared this throat. “Cara. Sorry about- Oh no.” Though she couldn’t see his eyes she was sure they had just landed on her weapon.

“Oh, no is right. How did this happen?” She asked. 

The Mandalorian sighed and waved a hand to the smallest in the room. “I have no idea where he got the glitter from, but he used his gift to fling it up.” 

Cara frowned, kneeling to get to the kid’s level. He blinked again and then pointed to his caretaker. Cara’s brow furrowed. “What? You want up?” He shook his head so hard his ears flapped a little. He turned and pointed again. Cara glanced up. “I’m lost.” 

Mando shrugged, and the child cooed. Cara rolled her eyes. The man did care about his charge, he really did, but that didn’t mean he knew anymore about kids than she did. She turned back to the child and raised an eyebrow. “Where’d you get the sparkles kid?” 

Another soft coo, and figure jabbed at Din. 

Suddenly it hit her, and she snorted. “Din did this?”

His small green head nodded fiercely, and it caught the older man off guard so bad he let out a squawk of indignation. “I did not! You did; and when I turned around to look at you, you ran off!” The green creature blinked, and then shook his head, cooing. A few specks of glitter drifted from his hand. 

Cara reached over and gently took the small hand in her own. She turned it palm side up, pressing the fingers away from it. A small mound of glitter sat there. Din let out a soft exclamation of victory. Cara let a small smile slip into her face at the child’s dismayed face.

Then the glitter began to hover, and she remembered just how powerful the toddler was. 

Thankfully, Din had dealt with this before. He dropped to his knees and used his hands to cup the glitter around the tiny being’s hand. The child whined and tried to pull his arm back. 

Then he frowned and closed his eyes. A stream of glitter rose from between Din's fingers and glued themselves to his mask. Din sighted and moved to pick up the child. “Can you look and see if he has any stashes around the ship, I’m going to bath him and try to get the glitter off?” 

Cara nodded ask the man carried the squirming child out. “Sure. Take my gun with you and see if you can’t get any of it off. I’m assuming I’m supposed to dump any I find?” 

“Yes. I don’t know where he got it from so we can’t give it back to whoever.”

Cara had to grin a little at the resigned time if his voice. “He shoplifted it?” 

Din let out a sigh and said nothing. That was answer enough.


	2. Chapter 2

As a pilot, Luke was often asked what ship he would pick that he could always rely on. Most people assumed it was his X-Wing, but it wasn’t. That honor went to the Millennium Falcon. Of course, he loved his X-Wing but truthfully, he had had many throughout the war. Between all the crashes, repairs, and shortage of supplies, ships got shuffled around a far bit. Oh, it had gotten better, and his X-Wing was now truly his own, but the last couple years couldn’t replace the years the Falcon had been a constant safe spot. 

Despite Han constant insistence that he wasn’t going to stay, he had and so the Falcon had stayed too. The cargo ship had gotten the pair of them out of a lot of sticky situations. Luke was pretty sure he’d spent more time helping Han and Chewie fix it than he had on his own ship. He’d spent his first several nights after destroying the Death Star sleeping there, too shaken and lost to feel comfortable sleeping the room the Command had tried to give him. He’d gotten drunk a few times, at Han’s side. Once or twice, when being Rebellion’s poster boy had gotten to be too much he’d come and hide in the old ship. 

That had become far more common after Bespin. 

Luke had done almost all his healing on the Millennium Falcon, curled up on one of the bunks or couches. It had been where he’d studied to be a Jedi. It had been the one thing holding him together until he’d gotten a grip of his life and been able to rescue Han. It was his home.

A home that had suddenly gone missing, much to his and his sister’s dismay. 

He sighed as he shouldered his bag and gave Leia a peck on the cheek. “I’ll find him and bring him back. He probably hasn’t gone far. Just enough to freak out in private.”

Leia nodded, hands resting on her stomach. “I know. I just wish he’d taken it better. Or did I break it to him the wrong way?”

Luke shook his head, “You know Han, he goes through the five stages of grief over a cup breaking or his favorite holo-show getting a new session. He was happy, I felt that much.” 

Leia smiled and nodded, giving her twin’s flesh hand a squeeze. “May the force be with you. And good luck.” Luke raised an eyebrow at the last part and Leia smirked. “You’ll need it. I love my husband, but I also know him.” 

Luke chuckled. “And may the force be with, and the little one.” He nodded to her stomach and she gave him a gentle shove. 

* * *

Luke found Han exactly where he thought he would. In the Millennium Falcon’s galley with several bottles. The ship itself was parked on the outskirts of a small town on a planet neighboring Coruscant. 

Luke cleared his throat and plopped down next to his brother in law. Han watched him out of the corner of his eye. “What?”

Luke said nothing, instead reading the labels on all the bottles. They all come from what Luke called 'The Good News Drink Set'. So, Han was happy about the baby, just overwhelmed. That was good. Luke hummed thoughtfully to himself before sitting back. “What’s worrying you?”

Han snorted and took a swing of his drink. “Take a guess.” 

“The baby?” 

Han shook his head. “Kid isn’t the problem. I am. Not parent material. I’m hardly even husband material. To flighty” 

Luke rested his gloves prosthetic on his brother-in-law's shoulder. “Han. Look at me. You are a good man, and you can take care of and raise this kid. You did it for me when I lost Ben. You kept me alive, healthy, and happy for the most part. And you did so while fighting a war. For all your flaws and claims of flightiness, you are a steady presence. You’re not unwavering perhaps, but I don’t think anyone is. I’m not saying this as the farm boy from Tatooine, or as you’re brother-in-law. I’m saying this as some who knows who can rely on you. 

Tears started to wheels in Han's eyes. “Okay. Thanks.” He took a deep breath. “I’m good.”

“Of course, you are. Now let’s get you back home to your lovely, lonely, pregnant wife.” Luke stood and helped the brunette up. “You don’t seem too drunk; can you fly?”

“Can I? Yes. Should I? No. Am I? Yes.” 

Luke laughed a little and shook his head. “Well, I suppose that’s what autopilot is for.” 

Han let out a bark of a laugh. “Never trust autopilot, Luke. You know this. Nasty, lying computer will try and run you into the ground. You remember that.”

Luke smiles as he helped Han into the co-pilot seat. “Don’t take off yet, I’m going to attach my ship to yours.”

Han frowned, trying to work through that sentence. Clearly, he was a little drunker than Luke had originally thought if he could remember how Luke had modified the ships to click together after having been stranded one too many times.

Luke shook his head and moved to leave. Han and the Millennium Falcon were steady pair. Most of the time that was a good thing. And sometimes, he thought as he quickest his steps at the sound of something crashing from the cockpit, it was not. 

But he loved his family, just as much as they did him. Their new addition would be no exception.


	3. Chapter 3

Din settled the kid down in his pod, breathing out a sigh of relief. This had been more stressful than anticipated. He’d been searching for a Jedi to take the kid, stubbornly ignoring the prick of pain the thought brought. The Rebel Alliance had had one, or so the stories and rumors went. He’d chosen to seek after that one for two reasons. It was less likely to end up with the kid in imperial custody, and it was the only lead he had thus far. He’d come to Endor in hopes that it would lead them closer, and act as a cover for them.

It had not. Or at least not at first. The natives, fuzzy little things called Ewoks, had captured them. The little beast had been debating on what to do with Din, or at least that’s what he thought was going on when the kid had wiggled out of his grip and used his magic hand trick. The Ewoks had let them out after that. Jabbering happily, they ushered the pair to their village and given them a hut. 

Din didn’t think they were planning anything bad, and he needed the rest. He was still healing from an encounter a few days ago, and the Ewoks had been far more capable fighter than he supposed. The stories about them helping the rebellion didn’t seem farfetched after what he had just gone through. He yawned and reached his hands to take off his helmet. He paused, resting his hands on it. Would the Ewoks come in at some point of the night? The hut didn’t have a door so there was no way to make sure they stayed out, or that he’d wake up if they came in. He sighed and lowered his hands. Sleeping with it on it was. He took a minute to adjust the speaker volume. He didn’t think he snored, but he never knew when nightmares would strike. He sighed as he settled down. 

He was just starting to drift off when he heard the sound of something landing light on the ground. He turned his head a fraction and saw the child waddling to him.

“What’s the matter womp rat?” He asked quietly. The tiny thing merely cooed and rested near his shoulder. It patted his helmet a few times then moved to climb onto Din’s chest. It rose a few times, as Din breathed in and out. The 50-year-old infant let out a soft whine as his caretaker gently lifted him off and sat up. “Bedtime.” 

The helmeted man stood and settled the baby back in his pod, groaning when it whined. The boy, and Din really needed to give it a name, but names meant attachment, clung to his fingers. The Mandoloarina yawned and smiled when the little creature caught it. “You’re obviously tired, go to sleep.” 

Dark eyes stared up at him, unblinking. Despite the fact that no one would know, Din felt a little embarrassed he looked away first. He racked his brain for what you did do put foundlings to sleep. It didn’t seem hungry, or thirsty, or need to go to the restroom. He couldn’t have had a nightmare, because there had been no crying. He just didn’t want to sleep. 

Kids got told stories before bed, sometimes right? Din shook his head, what a ridicules idea. The child continued to stare up at him. 

Sighing Din took the child back out and went back to his palette on the floor. He tried to think of a good story to tell a kid, but couldn’t.

The child cooed, and Din rubbed its little head. The foundling had seen some stuff. And it wasn’t old enough to really understand things, he knew. So what was the harm of telling him some past adventures? Even if the kid could understand them, he would probably like them. He had been rather enthralled when Din had disintegrated those Jawwas and had tried to choke someone to death once. 

Din shimmed around to get more comfortable, and in a soft whisper started to tell his charge of past adventures. The child’s eyes drooped and he curled up in Din’s arm. The armored man knew he should put the kid back in his pod, but he was half asleep himself. This was better, his sleep-addled brain told him. This way he would know if someone tried to take the child from him. He let his eyes closed, and his voice trail off. The only whisper to remain was that of the wind in the leaves. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmares were nothing new to Anakin. He’d had them most of his life. As a child, they had been simple. His mother being lost to a sandstorm or to a different slaver. Being turned out if the Jedi temple and left alone, or how he’d imagined Qui-Gon's death had gone. As he got older, the dreams had changed. They’d stick with him far longer and felt so much more real. He’d had one about drowning and the tight feeling in his chest hadn’t left him until several days later after Obi-Wan had dragged him out of a river where their enemies had sent him to die. The ache of loneliness that had accompanied him after the vision of his mother’s death had taken much longer to fill. It hadn’t truly left until he’d kissed Padme at their wedding.

Kissing Padme was the only kind of good thing that led to breathlessness are far as Anakin could tell. He sighed and glanced over his shoulder at his sleeping wife. She was still a bit paler than she should have been, and every so often he thought he heard her breath hitch.

The birth of the twins had been hard on her, leaving her weak and hospitalized for several months afterward. Anakin would often imagine her breath hitching sometimes. The first year or so of the twins’ life had been hard on him.

Blessedly the babies had been healthy which was a relief. Anakin couldn’t imagine what his life would be like without the two little bundles of joy. They often tried to help him care for their mother, with varying degrees of success. Thankful as they got older Padme grew stronger. She was well enough that they were going to try and have a family picnic.

That was the current cause of Anakin’s distress. He’d been anxious all of yesterday and had woken earlier this morning after a nightmare of everything that could go wrong. He took a breath to steady himself. He couldn’t think like that. Luke and Leia, while thoroughly trained in the Force, could still pick it up on his stronger emotions and he’d hate to wake them up when the sun was still raising. He sighed and turned from the window.

He climbed back into bed and watched his wife breathe. Everything was fine. He could feel the twins, asleep and content, and his wonderful wife was right here, finally recovered enough after 4 years of hospitalization and setbacks. It would be fine, maybe not forever but for today it would be. He carefully laid his flesh arm over Padme's waist and closed his eyes. He needed to get as much sleep as he could to have the energy to manage today. He closed his eyes and slowly, oh so slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

The air was forced from his lungs what felt like a mere moment later. He groaned and struggled to push the thing off him. It let out a squeal. Soft laughter followed. He pried his eyes open, and immediately closed them. The room was far brighter than it had been when he’d fallen asleep. The sun was shining and its rays penetrated through his closed eyelids. After a moment he opened them and squinted against the light.

Luke and Leia were across his legs, giggling. He rested a hand on his chest eyes narrowed. “Did you two jump on me?”

“Mommy said it was okay,” Leia told him, while Luke nodded. He turned to his wife; eyebrow raised.

She was sitting up, resting against the headboard. She smiled mischievously. “They were so careful getting up here, afraid they’d hurt me. I told them their dad was strong enough to handle it.”

He snorted but leaned over and kissed her cheek. Pulling away he swept the children into his arms and bounced them onto his hips. “Alright kiddos, I’m up. So, are we ready for a picnic?”

“Yeah!” Leia cheered.

“Food!” Luke threw his arms up, hitting his father in the face.

Anakin sputtered, and Padme laughed, swinging her legs over the bed. “Alright my darlings. Let us get dressed, and then we can help you.” Anakin nodded and set them down. They immediately rushed into the closet. Padme trailed after them.

Anakin took a deep breath, replenishing the air that had been knocked out of it. It was going to be a wonderful day


End file.
